Roses and Thorns
by Elfzilla
Summary: Written before OOTP was released. Three years after Draco graduates, he hasn't seen Hermione since school graduation. His heart aches to just hear her soft voice, but later on he gets much more than soft whispers. Sequel is called Blood and Wine.
1. Missing Her

Notice: This fanfiction was written before Order of The Pheonix was released in bookstores.  
  
"Draco! Why the bloody hell do you have to take so long to get dressed?"  
  
"Coming, Father!" Draco was just stuffing his arm into one of his dress robes' sleeves as Lucius called. It was midsummer night, which meant The Death Eater Legion had a meeting at their manor. Draco nearly tripped as he ran out of his room, but was stopped by his mother.  
  
"Dear, dear, Draco. You've got the clasp all wrong," She tisked and straightened up the snake clasp that held his heavy cape over his shoulders.  
  
"Alright, Mother!" Draco growled through gritted teeth and tried to escape his mum's grasp.  
  
"Just a minute now, dear!" She licked her hand and ran it over some hair that was sticking up on Draco's head.  
  
"Mother! You put spit in my hair!" He nearly shouted.  
  
"Now hon., I'm just making sure you look handsome." Draco looked his mother up and down. She was more dressed up then usual. A forest green dress cascaded down a hourglass figure.  
  
"What are you all dressed up for?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled and patted her son's shoulder.  
  
"I'm off to go on a date," She grinned. "Romolus is planning on taking me to dinner." Draco nodded.  
  
"You look very pretty, Mum," He told her. Narcissa bent down and planted a crimson kiss on his bony cheek.  
  
"Thank you, dear." She skipped down the corridor to the front doors and walked past Lucius who completely ignored her. Draco already knew that is parents were having problems. He never even seen them hold hands or kiss before. His father told him they had an arranged marriage and they cared nothing for each other. Draco turned to his Grandfather's portrait.  
  
"Grandpapa, did Mother leave any lipstick on me?" He asked. The portly old painting began snickering, which meant yes. Draco pulled down a sleeve and tried to rub off the worst of it. The butler, Jonathan, stood tall and addressed the young man.  
  
"Your father awaits you in the ballroom, Master Malfoy," His deep, Manchester accent echoed off the stone walls.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Draco said and stomped off to the ballroom. He hated getting all dressed up. Once when Gregory Goyle came with his father, he commented that Draco looked like a drag queen gone wrong. Draco scowled at the thought. He entered the crimson room to see not men dressed in heavy cloaks and masks, but regular dress robes and evening gowns. There were only three women there, but they shone from the black cloaks. Lucius' happened to be talking to his lover Miss Lexington while Draco slumped around the room. One of the Nott brothers came over to Draco and handed him a hip flask.  
  
"Boring, isn't it, Master Malfoy?"  
  
"Indeed," Draco said in between swigs.  
  
"How long has your father seen Alisha Lexington?"  
  
"No idea," He replied while watching his father and mistress walk out of the room chuckling and giggling. "Nott, when do you suppose father will let me leave this god forsaken place?" Nott, however looked shocked.  
  
"I dunno. You don't like it here?"  
  
"Of course I don't! It gets terribly lonely."  
  
"But you know you can have almost any woman you want." Draco mumbled something. "Sorry, Master Malfoy, I didn't catch that."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to have...... hrmminey grunger.........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione Granger...she's...perfect..."  
  
"How do you know her?" Nott asked.  
  
"School. We used to get into fights and arguments allot. Once, in seventh year, I replaced her mouth wash with an Engorgement Potion. It was hilarious! Her lips swelled to the size of a cow's!" Draco chuckled at his own prank.  
  
"Why did you two bug each other then if you liked her? Why not leave her alone or just ask her out?"  
  
"I couldn't do that. I know she'd reject me."  
  
"It's better trying then never knowing at all." Draco looked up at Nott's old face and grinned.  
  
"You're right," He said. "I'll owl her right now!"  
  
"Go get her, Master Malfoy!" Draco began sprinting down the halls to his bedroom. He quickly threw off his cape on the bed, lit a candle and began writing a letter.  
  
'Dear Hermione, I know this is sort of out of the blue, but I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Malfoy Manor for a party we're hosting over the weekend. I have been thinking about you allot recently and was hoping you'd join us. Please owl me back when you get the chance.  
  
Sincerely, Draco L. Malfoy'  
  
He tied the letter around his eagle owl's leg and patted her soft feathers.  
  
"Athena, I need you to get this to The Ministry of Magic," He whispered softly to her. Athena gently nibbled his nose and took flight out of the window. Draco's heart was still beating like a rabbit's. He couldn't wait for her reply.  
  
*******  
  
"Granger! Are those reports finished YET?"  
  
"Nearly, Mr. Hoseltoff!" Hermione Granger was writing as fast as her artistic hands could. Papers were strewn all over her desk, her bushy hair was tied back into a ponytail, her blue eyes shone faintly. Her hands finally stopped and she lay her head back.  
  
"Finally," She said and lit up a cigarette. Her boss walked in again and scolded her.  
  
"Granger, you know I don't allow smoking in this building!" He took the butt out of her mouth and put it out in an ink bottle.  
  
"It won't happen again, sir!" She rolled her eyes when he left again. Hermione was putting on her coat, but a bunch of coins had fell out of her pockets. She was beginning to put her robe on upside down. She cursed and bent down to pick up the money when a soft hooting came from her window. She opened it and a beautiful eagle owl hopped onto her desk. It had a parchment letter attached to her leg. Hermione carefully untied the cord and read the letter while stroking Athena. After she finished reading it, her mouth nearly dropped to her feet.  
  
"What a jerk!" She shrieked. "He thinks he can try one of his stupid pranks again?" She bent back over to pick up the silver. "He thinks he can try to make me go down to his place and make a fool of myself?" She sat back down at her desk and began to write back. Her neat handwriting had recently turned into a messy scrawl, but it was extra untidy this time.  
  
'Dear Jackass, Do you think you can trick me again? I'm to busy to be in one of your foolish pranks! I hope you get the scurvy, Hermione Granger' She sighed and tied the letter onto Athena's out stretched leg. She gave it what was left of her grilled cheese sandwich and she took the air once again. She leaned back in her chair and uttered only one word.  
  
"Jerk." 


	2. Meeting Again

Draco had much anticipated the reply but his stomach dropped to his knees as he read her messy, coffee stained letter. Draco's childish grin changed to a frown.  
  
"So, she thinks I'm joking," he said to Athena, who was the only other person in his room. "I'll just go down to her office and prove I'm not!" Draco quickly took The Hogsmeade Express to London where The Ministry of Magic was. Leaning on his cane (which he didn't need, it just made him look intimidating), he stepped onto the filthy pavement to go through The Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't to pleased about traveling that much. He happened to easily get motion sickness, but he failed his apparation test quite a number of times. He wasn't allowed to take it again for another month. He quickly strode past the muggles and the hags in the pub and into Diagon Alley. Everywhere he looked was a smiling face with armfuls of shopping. Many people would have smiled back, but Draco frowned and said...  
  
"What a glorious day...it makes me nauseous..." he strode to The Daily Prophet and entered. Many people saw him and gave him a wide berth. Many people knew The Malfoys were no family to be joshing around with. He went to the Head Desk and asked for Hermione Granger.  
  
"Yes sir, Master Malfoy, right this way." the assistant led him up to a dirty old office. Draco didn't very much like walking around since he was worried the dusty ground would cloud his over shined boots. She knocked on the door and opened it half way, hiding Draco from Hermione's view. "Some one here to see you, Ms. Granger."  
  
"So I'm just a 'some one'?" Draco sneered and pushed his way in. Hermione was buried in papers and didn't notice Draco until the sun flashed on the head of his silver cane and into her eyes. She immediately jumped up.  
  
"Mister Malfoy!" she said at first, thinking it was Lucius. Her eyes narrowed and she looked the handsome fellow up and down. "You're not Lucius Malfoy..."  
  
"I already know that, Ms. Granger," Draco spoke in a nearly Severus Snape manner. Hermione took off her round reading glasses and looked into the steely eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?" it nearly didn't pass her lips. Last time she saw him was at graduation, which was three years ago.  
  
"Master Malfoy, Hermione. Or Draco," he told her, raising his eyebrows threateningly. Hermione's jaw was practically dragging on her report papers. "Perhaps you can quick gaping and listen to what I have to say." Hermione's clouded over eyes snapped back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. Please," she motioned to the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat." Draco's lip curled at the twisted metal.  
  
"I'll stand, thank you," he replied.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You thought my letter was a joke. My letters are never to be taken lightly." Hermione suddenly felt scared and worried. Was he going to hurt her?  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked in a trembling voice. Draco smirked and flicked some dust off his cane.  
  
"I'm not going to leave your office until you agree to come to the dinner party on Saturday." Hermione's eyes widened. She expected him to curse her, but this was very unmalfoyish.  
  
"Well?" Hermione looked back up at him again.  
  
"I...guess I could...," she replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"Good," he conjured an invitation, gave it to Hermione then left the room, leaving Granger open mouthed again. She finally regained her senses and looked at the paper. It had what time it was and what was going to be served. Hermione smiled and burst out laughing. 


	3. The Unforgettable Dance

The Saturday night came as swiftly as a unexpected winter night. Draco dressed in his fancy robes again. Tugging at the collar, he looked for a sign of bushy brown hair and shining eyes. No sign of her yet. Draco walked over to his father and his mistress.  
  
"What do you want, boy?" Lucius asked coldly as he played with Alisha's hair. Draco shuffled his feet and tried to turn invisible on the spot. "Well?"  
  
"Father, I invited someone to the party."  
  
"Who?" Mister Malfoy's eyes narrowed and so did Alisha's.  
  
"Hermione Granger, sir." Alisha looked at Lucius.  
  
"She's a reporter at The Daily Prophet, dear," she informed her lover. Lucius sipped his wine and kissed her.  
  
"Indeed. Well Draco, as long as their not mudblood scum, they're welcome here." Draco gulped. Hermione was what his father labelled 'Mudblood Scum', which wasn't really a good thing. He once dated a muggle born a year ago. His mother was pleased that he found love, but Lucius wasn't to thrilled about it. Draco had to live on his own while he dated her, and then she mysteriously disappeared. He woke from his thoughts when the sound of oak doors closed. A woman entered. Young and gorgeous. Her looks could shame the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. Her lavender dress flowed like liquid, eyes shone like evening stars, and lips that were the colour of the reddest rose. It was Hermione Granger. Men's heads turned her way. Even Alisha's head swivelled for a look at the maiden. Her creamy skin under the candlelight was like a home made crème. This time Draco's jaw dragged on the ground. She walked so gracefully, Draco could swear she was floating. She held out her hand and he kissed it softly.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming," Draco stuttered. Hermione smiled and patted Draco's hand.  
  
"I didn't think I'd come either, but I'm glad I did." They stood there for a while, not speaking, but admiring the blissful silence around them. Lucius walked over to the two. The ghost band struck up a tango.  
  
"Draco, where are your manners?" Lucius asked. His son snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?" he muttered stupidly.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask this lovely woman to dance?" Lucius winked at Hermione, making her giggle slightly. Lucius Malfoy indeed was a charmer, yet a true snake. Draco swallowed and held out his hand.  
  
"Mmmyouwannaderncewithma?" Draco slurred. Although he words were jumbled, she knew what he meant.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied. They swiftly strode onto the gleaming dance floor. Each step felt artistic, the way her dress flowed was perfect for such a quick dance. Their eyes never left each other's. Draco's lip trembled as their pelvises met. Hermione just moved her arm more around his strong shoulders. Not even Lucius and Alisha (who were professionals at the tango) could keep up with their cat like moves.  
  
After the music had slowed down, Draco and Hermione were just finishing up with a grand finale. Her leg wrapped around his at the last beat of a booming drum. Everyone clapped for the fantastic duo. Even Lucius and Alisha. They both walked over to them.  
  
"Very good, but you messed up at the end," Lucius told his son. Draco still kept smiling. He was satisfied the way he danced. His steel eyes met Hermione's ocean ones. Although she looked tired, her eyes screamed excitement and passion. Lucius rubbed his hand along her shoulder and led Hermione into another room.  
  
"You dance like a Goddess," Lucius complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Malfoy," Hermione smiled. Lucius flashed a cruel smirk.  
  
"Please," he began while throwing his cape across the room. "Call me Lucius." He was backing her up into a small corner.  
  
"Alright, Mr......I mean Lucius," Her voice began to tremble. "What are you doing?" Lucius' arms trapped her against the corner.  
  
"Now stand still," he closed his eyes. "I'm going to kiss you."  
  
"Eh hem." Saved by the bell! It was Nott! "I'm I interrupting anything, Mister Malfoy?" he asked half way in the shadows. Lucius' arms snapped back to his sides.  
  
"No. No, you didn't Nott. Why?"  
  
"Draco is wondering where his guest went off to." Lucius' tilted his head slightly, causing his flowing locks to tumble down his shoulder.  
  
"Indeed. Well, Miss Granger, I suppose you should toddle off to the ballroom," He smiled at Hermione, making her incredibly nervous. She quickly walked out of the office and back into the ballroom. Draco quickly strode over.  
  
"Hermione, where did you run off to?" Draco asked. She looked over her shoulder to see if Lucius was closely following.  
  
"You father needed to speak to me."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Where I'm from and what not." Draco knew right away she was lying, but he didn't force the truth out of her. Hermione Granger was always a terrible liar. "I have to go," she said quickly.  
  
"Why? Dinner hasn't even been served yet," Draco said disappointedly.  
  
"I have....to finish writing a report for the news."  
  
"No you don't," Draco saw clear through her lie. "Hermione, I thought we were having a good time..."  
  
"Oh Draco, we are!" she stroked his blushing cheek gently. "I just have to go. Perhaps we can meet up again some other time." She leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. If Draco hadn't kept a little bit of feeling in his legs, he would be face down on the floor, giggling his fool head off. "I'll see you another day, Draco Malfoy." She turned on her heel and left the manor. Draco also skipped dinner and headed off to his bedroom. He fell on his bed and sighed, wishing this odd feeling would never end. Tingling in his fingertips and chest, burning heat in his face, a leaping feeling in his stomach. Draco Malfoy had fallen in love. 


	4. The Rose With No Thorns

Draco woke much earlier than usual. He sprung up out of bed at 7:00 AM, usually he got up at 11:00. He quickly threw on his house coat and bounded to the kitchen. His mother was already in there, having some orange juice and reading the previous' day's Prophet.  
  
"Morning, Mum," Draco said cheerfully and kissed his mother. Narcissa looked delighted to see her son in such a chipper mood.  
  
"Good morning, love. You're up early," she said while setting down her newspaper. Draco grinned and poured himself some iced tea from the jug next to him.  
  
"Oh yes, Mother! I had a lovely time at the dinner party last night."  
  
"Really? I've never heard that before," she said, slightly confused.  
  
"Mum, I invited Hermione Granger. An old classmate from Hogwarts." Narcissa's kind face broke into a sparkling smile.  
  
"The reporter? I'm very glad for you, dear." They were then interrupted by the sound of Lucius stumbling in. "Good morning, Lucius," Narcissa's warm tone changed to ice. Lucius scowled at her.  
  
"Good morning?" he shouted and slapped her. Draco gasped and went to his mother's side.  
  
"You didn't come home last night!"  
  
"Lucius, I was out with the girls! I got a bit tipsy and decided to come home late," she cried and rubbed the swelling mark on her flawless face.  
  
"INDEED!" he yelled and held up a gold pocket watch. "Then what's this?" Narcissa's hazel eyes began filling with tears.  
  
"It belongs to Romolus........my boyfriend. You know that...." Lucius began shouting away at his quivering wife. Draco didn't need to hear this. Her went back up to his room, slammed the door and shoved his fingers in his ears.  
  
"LA LA LA LA LA!" he hollered over the sound of weeping and yelling. He hated seeing his kind, sweet, sensitive mother being beaten by his ruthless, cruel and sadistic father. Sometimes he even doubted Lucius was his father. At first, from when he was seven to sixteen, he hardly ever saw his mum and had to learn the tricks of the trade from Lucius. That's why for so long he thought having some muggle blood was wrong. But a year after he graduated from Hogwarts, he knew there was something odd about his father. Lucius had always wanted riches, beautiful women and pride. Draco thinks the reason why his father gets into such angry out bursts is because he feels he's unloved. Draco sighed and pulled his fluffy pillow to his chest.  
  
"Why is father always so mean to Mum?" he thought aloud. The painting in his room guffawed.  
  
"I think he believes Narcissa is a bad wife. She does go out with other men," said an old knight, Sir Richard. Draco sat up and walked over to the painting.  
  
"What do you mean? Father goes out with lots of other women!" Draco argued. Sir Richard just leaned on his sword and sighed.  
  
"I know. One night, Lucius brought Alisha in here and..."  
  
"LALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Draco yelled while slapping his hands against his ears.  
  
"Now, now, Draco. Your acting like a five year old," The Knight said while putting his armoured hands on steel covered hips. Draco stuck out his tongue at the painting and went to his writing desk. He smiled as he thought of a letter he could write to Hermione.  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
It was a shame you had to leave so early last night. Perhaps we can go out sometime when you're free. I'll see you later on today.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Draco L. Malfoy'  
  
He smiled at the little note and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Florus," he cast while pointing the tip at the loopy ink letters. He tied it to Athena's leg and she went off to send the message.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione now was at home, just getting ready to go to work. She was in front of a mirror, holding up two suits, a lavender one and a black one.  
  
"Which to wear...." she asked herself. Her reflection waved her black one around.  
  
"This one! It'll make you look slimmer!" Hermione scowled and turned around to look at her backside.  
  
"It's not really that big, is it?"  
  
"It's blocking out the sun, dear."  
  
"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny," Hermione threw the black one over the mirror and put on the lavender suit. "There," she said while smoothing out any creases. She went into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. Just as she sat down, Draco's owl hooted at her. "Good morning to you, too," Hermione smiled and gave Athena some toast as she took the letter. She read it aloud then held it to her bosom. Just as she read 'Draco L. Malfoy' a red rose popped out from the parchment. She gave a childish squeal. A man never gave her a rose before. In sixth year, Ron gave her a handful of posies, but roses were much more romantic. There was just one odd thing about the rose, it had no thorns. It didn't worry her though. She said goodbye to Athena and headed off to work.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione," greeted the assistant, Kathy as Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hi," Hermione replied while gazing at the blood red petals of her rose.  
  
"Oooh, who gave you that?" Kathy asked while raising an eyebrow. Hermione leaned over, making sure no one else in the cramped space could hear.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" she whispered. Kathy nodded excitedly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Kathy gasped and nearly fell over.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" she repeated, trying to keep her voice down over the juicy tidbit. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not! He's not like his father. Draco is sweet and sensitive!"  
  
"Surely you remember what he did to you in school. Remember right at the start of fifth year when he poured ink all over your robes?" Kathy said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione paused. "But he's changed now!" Kathy crossed her arms.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it..." Hermione suddenly became very cross.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"Jealous of what?"  
  
"Of a kind, sweet, sensitive and an INCREDIBLY SEXY MAN AS DRACO MALFOY!" Every one in the room turned silent and stared at Hermione. Her rosy cheeks changed to a shade of brilliant red as she slinked into her office. She closed the door quickly behind her and sighed. "What do they know?" she asked herself. "He's changed," she held her rose to her nose and smelled it. She could have sworn it smelled exactly like the cologne Draco wore the night before. 


	5. A Little Duel

Draco got on The Hogsmeade Express again to go off to see Hermione. When he arrived, he noticed every one gave him odd looks. It was probably from what Hermione yelled earlier, yet he wasn't aware of that. Or perhaps they could have stared at him for what he was wearing. A blue turtleneck and some tan pants. No cape, but a large scarlet jacket. He walked up to The Head Desk and coughed to get the secretary's attention.  
  
"Hello...." he looked at Kathy's name tag. "Kathryn Bordon. I'm Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, but Kathy didn't shake it. "I'm sorry I was so rude the other day, I was having a hard time at the moment."  
  
"Indeed...." Kathy replied. "Come to see Hermione Granger?" Draco nodded and Kathy led him to her office again.  
  
"Come in," Hermione sighed while pacing the room. Draco entered, but Hermione didn't recognize him until she saw his face.  
  
"Hello, Draco," a large smile spread across her apple cheeked face. Draco smirked and handed Hermione another thornless rose. Hermione's smile grew broader this time as she looked at the silky cream petals of the flower.  
  
"Why no thorns?" she asked. Draco's eyes fluttered, he looked quite surprised to hear such a question.  
  
"You want thorns?" he chuckled and Hermione giggled. "It's because you are a rose with no thorns. Perfect." Tears filled Hermione's eyes, but she quickly rubbed them away. No one ever said anything so romantic. In fifth year when she was dating Harry Potter, he compared her to a game of Quidditch, not a rose. Ron Weasley compared her to sweets, not a flawless bloom.  
  
Typical boys.  
  
"Thank you," she stuttered. Draco smiled and shuffled his feet.  
  
"I've come to ask if you will have lunch at The Manor with me today," he blushed. Hermione's cheeks almost turned as red as her newest rose.  
  
"I would love to!" And so they both left The Daily Prophet office and back to The Malfoy Mansion. Draco lived in the lush country near Hogsmeade. It was always so peaceful and quiet, but at night the mournful cry of the lone wolf could easily sooth a tired mind. Hermione always found something to look at in the courtyard. Statues towered over them and a maze as large as The Tri Wizard Tournament's stood tall next to them. But when the entered, there was much more to gaze at. Portraits of The Malfoy family were all down the corridors. From royalty to the present Malfoy family. Hermione noticed something terribly strange as she looked at the paintings.  
  
"Draco? Why are there only two men and one women in every painting?" she asked. Draco looked at his Great Grandfather and wife smiling at them.  
  
"It has always been tradition that the wife gives birth to a boy."  
  
"But what if they have a girl?" Draco looked at her with frightening steel eyes.  
  
"Then the woman and child would be murdered, then the man would get a new wife." Hermione laughed at first, but then realised Draco wasn't joking.  
  
"Draco! Darling!" Narcissa tried to go as fast as her heels could without tripping towards Hermione and her son. She smeared another red mark of a mother's kiss on his pale face. Draco tried to rub it off as Hermione chuckled. Narcissa held out her hand and Hermione shook it.  
  
"Narcissa Wilkins," she introduced. She then leaned forward and examined Hermione. "Have we met?" Hermione looked confused but then remembered.  
  
"Yes! At The Quidditch World Cup seven years ago. Ireland won, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes!" Narcissa smiled and patted Hermione's hand. "I do remember. You went with The Weasley's, right?" Hermione was a bit embarrassed. She wasn't sure if The Weasley's were a good topic to bring up.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Yes," Narcissa chirped. "Lovely family they are. It's to bad Arthur and Lucius don't get along to well."  
  
"A shame," Hermione added. Narcissa clutched her arm motherly and led them into the dinning room. Hermione had indeed liked Narcissa. You'd think being married to a creep like Lucius Malfoy, she'd be an old hag. But on the contrary, she was very sweet. Draco and Hermione sat together while having some soup and chatting to Draco's mother about the news. After tea, Narcissa brought up an excellent idea.  
  
"How about some fencing?" she asked while clapping her hands together.  
  
"That would be great, Mum!" Draco smiled. Hermione had never fenced in her whole life before. She wasn't sure if being sliced up like salami was a great idea, but she didn't object. They all went into a court room. It was outside, but a stone floor and marble pillars made it look more indoors.  
  
"Ready?" Narcissa asked while tossing Draco two swords. Hermione had just finished putting on as much padding as she could. But she started laughing when she looked at The Malfoy's who wore tank tops and sweat pants.  
  
"Experienced, are we?" Hermione remarked. Draco and Narcissa exchanged looks.  
  
"Not even close to a swords men as Lucius. He's a champion, you know," Narcissa informed Hermione while motioning to large trophies along the walls. Hermione gaped at them. She'd hate to get into a duel with him.  
  
"We'll show you how it's done," Draco interrupted her thoughts. He drew a large, steely blade, much bigger than a regular fencing sword. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the flashing blades clash against each other. But they stopped when a red liquid hit the floor. Draco had a large, bloody gash on his shoulder now. Narcissa dropped her sword and began apologizing profusely while kissing her son.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked while sprinting over.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Draco replied, trying to keep a brave face while tears fell from his pale eyes. Narcissa was sobbing about hurting her child.  
  
"I'll go get some potion and my wand," she said and began running out of the room as quickly as she could. Hermione sat Draco down and tugged at the ragged cloth to look at his wound. He flinched slightly, then allowed her to look. It was a rather large cut, but he'd be okay. Draco looked into Hermione's sapphire eyes as she examined him. He was about to lean in for a kiss, but Lucius walked in.  
  
"Beaten by a woman, how humiliating," Lucius remarked. Hermione glared pure venom at Mister Malfoy. Why wouldn't he comfort him? Lucius sat down on Draco's other side and looked at the cut. "You'll live," he said plainly.  
  
"Father, am I allowed to have some potion for it?"  
  
"Your mother will be here soon with it." Lucius then looked at Draco's tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry, you stupid boy! Do you ever see your father cry like a twelve year old girl?" He handed Draco a frilly handkerchief. Hermione could have sworn she saw more tears welling up in Draco's eyes.  
  
"I got the potion, dear!" Narcissa cried while running in again.  
  
"He doesn't need it," Lucius told her.  
  
"Yes he does!" Hermione blurted out. Lucius' head swivelled toward her and he stared at her icily.  
  
"Are you telling me how to raise my own children?"  
  
"No," she blushed. "But he does need it or else he'll lose lots of blood." Lucius' eyes narrowed.  
  
"Get out," he growled quietly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"GET OUT!" Lucius pulled out his wand. Hermione fell off the bench and tried to get up, but was to afraid.  
  
"LUCIUS MALFOY!" Narcissa shouted. The room was dead silent. Even the birds stopped chirping. "You apologize to Miss Granger and then you can leave!" Lucius had never seen his wife like this. She brandished her sword at him and then he said he was sorry. She helped Hermione up and glared at Lucius.  
  
"Stupid women," he muttered as he stalked off. Narcissa began dusting Hermione off.  
  
"Are you alright?"she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she was a bit shaken about seeing Narcissa in such a manner. Draco was able to rub some purple goo on his wound then Hermione had to go back to work.  
  
"You'll stop by tomorrow?" Draco asked hopefully. Hermione smiled and looked at his feet.  
  
"How about I take you out for lunch. My treat." Draco also smiled. He tried to kiss her, but Hermione's head turned to the side and only got it on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Draco. It's me. I'm just not used to you being so...nice." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"I can be very mean," he chuckled. "See you later." they waved as Hermione walked past the Gryffin statues at the front gate. Draco shook his head slightly while she was out of sight and slid down the wall and sighed lovingly. 


	6. Some Muggle Fun

The next day came very quickly for both of them. They were both meeting in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Draco got many stares from muggles as they walked past. His dark, heavy cloak wasn't usually muggle attire. Hermione came skipping towards him in a lovely blue sun dress.  
  
"C'mon, Draco!" she grabbed his hand and they went into a muggle fast-food restaurant called 'McDonalds'. Hermione ordered for them both while Draco looked around and tried to talk to a clown cardboard stand up.  
  
"This place is very....colourful," Draco said while he slurped his milkshake. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I come here allot. I like the salads and burgers," she said and took a bite from her McChicken burger.  
  
"Plan on taking me to muggle places today?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh yes, it will be tons of fun. Don't you worry," she waved a french fry at him. After being stuffed with greasy food, they made a quick stop at Hermione's apartment for Draco to change into muggle clothes.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked while stepping out of the bathroom wearing tight blue jeans and a red muscle shirt that showed his strong body. Hermione almost gaped at how sexy he looked.  
  
"Great!" she said and they took a double decker bus to some castles. "Where are we now?" Draco asked while stumbling off the bus's steps and holding his stomach.  
  
"Buckingham Palace," he replied and helped him regain his balance. 'Greasy food and muggle transportation don't mix,' Draco thought. Hermione looked at the soldiers and pointed to them.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"What's so exciting about men in uniform?" Draco asked. 'That was a stupid question,' he thought.  
  
"You can make faces at them and they won't do anything about it! As long as you don't touch them!" She crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at one of them, but his face remained stone still. "You try!" Draco looked at her stupidly.  
  
"A Malfoy making faces?"  
  
"Yeah! It's fun!" Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out for less than one second.  
  
"C'mon, Draccie! Do a better one!" Draco winced at the cute nickname.  
  
"Alright, Hermmy, I'll try." He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes around. They both laughed and took a tour of another castle. Hermione wanted to bring her muggle camera in, but wasn't allowed.  
  
"They say this place is haunted by Anne Boleyn," Hermione said in a hushed voice. "Muggles say she wanders the tower while carrying her severed head under one arm."  
  
"Do you think she knows The Gryffindor Ghost Nearly Headless Nick?" Draco asked while looking at a boring suit of armour. They both began laughing quietly. "She may be part of The Headless Hunt," he said rather loudly and made people look at them. "You mean you never heard of?" Draco asked the tourists innocently making Hermione go into a fit of giggles at the ignorant muggles. Many hours passed and they went to Hogsmeade after many muggle events.  
  
"Draco, I want to show you a really fun joke shop!"  
  
"Alright," he replied and they skipped to a place called Weasley and Weasley's Magical Parlour of Jokes. They walked in and saw many young children and a few school students looking around. Hermione walked up to the register and rang the little bell which made a manic laugh.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked a red haired man while polishing a fake wand.  
  
"I'd like to see Ron, please."  
  
"Sure thing, Herm." Draco was pretty sure that were one of the store owners. Ron appeared with a pop and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Just got my Apparation License," he said while beaming. Hermione gave him a short kiss.  
  
"Congratulations, Ron!" she said while patting his hand. Ron was much different then what Draco remembered. He didn't have as many freckles, he now had tied back, scruffy hair and he looked a bit thinner.  
  
"Who's this friend of yours? Your boyfriend?" Ron teased while punching Hermione's arm playfully. He probably didn't recognize Draco.  
  
"Yeah, he is," she exchanged a quick glance with Draco to see him blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.  
  
"Hullo, sir," Ron said while holding out a large hand. "Ronald Weasley, one of the owners of this shop."  
  
"Pleasure, Mister Weasley," Draco said while accepting the gesture. "Draco Malfoy, we went to school together." Ron pulled his hand away quickly and frowned at him.  
  
"Malfoy, I remember you without a doubt."  
  
"Please, Ron, call me Draco."  
  
"You're not worthy to be called by your first name by my terms," Ron said in a cold voice. Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"He's changed, Ron! He's not the spoiled little weasel he used to be!"  
  
"Gee, thanks," Draco said. Ron tried to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Don't you mean ferret?" he chuckled. Draco's lip twitched. He tried to block that little incident from his mind.  
  
"Christ, Weasley, you haven't changed at all. I try to make friends, yet you refuse."  
  
"Do you think seven years of cruelty will make me forget and we will just be friends?"  
  
"No, I don't," Draco replied and left. Hermione glared at Ron and followed Draco.  
  
"Draco, I know you've changed!" Hermione said while cupping his cheeks. Draco tried to move his head closer to her warm touch.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered and turned to go home.  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione called after him. She sprinted towards him and gave him the most blissful kiss. Draco could have melted in her grasp. "Don't forget to come back to my place to pick up your robes." Draco's forehead touched hers and their lips brushed again softly.  
  
"I won't." 


	7. Lucius Kiss

Draco didn't know where to go after their date. He didn't want to go home since his father would be there. But he was wrong.  
  
"Hello, Draco," said the sinister voice of Lucius Malfoy behind him. Draco turned around and saw his father looking rather peeved. "I just saw you kissing that.....Mudblood!"  
  
"Father! She's not a Mudblood!" Draco shouted as his father. With a quick leather glove, Draco bled from his lower lip.  
  
"Never speak to me in such a manner, boy!" Lucius said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I am not a boy! I'm a man!" Draco told him. His father looked him up and down and whacked Draco's shoulders with his cane.  
  
"You're haven't grown, boy. Go home!"  
  
"No!" Lucius drew his wand.  
  
"Do you dare to disobey me?" he asked, eyes flashing with malice. People around them were beginning to stare. Draco looked back at his father.  
  
"Yes, cause I'm leaving!" Lucius laughed a heartless, cruel chuckle.  
  
"Ha! Where will you go? Not that little Mudblood's house, eh?" That had struck a nerve and Draco lunged at his father.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" he hollered while throwing punches, but not landing them. Lucius just raised one hand and Draco lifted up from the ground and was thrown into a brick wall. Blood trickled into his eyes as he looked up at the dark figure that was his father. He saw Lucius bend over and whisper something in his ear that was so quiet he almost didn't catch it.  
  
"Je vous aime. C'est à mauvais je dois assassiner mon propre fils," Lucius spoke softly, kissed Draco's neck and left. Draco knew this was french, but his mind was so cloudy, he couldn't remember what it ment.  
  
'I like you....this is to bad.....' There was more but Draco passed out before he could remember the rest.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione was having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong, so she left her home and apparated to The Malfoy Manor. She entered the sitting room to see Narcissa weeping. Hermione ran to her side.  
  
"Narcissa, what's wrong?" she asked in a urgent tone. At first Hermione couldn't understand Narcissa for her sobs muffled her words.  
  
"They took Draco," she cried.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lucius and McNair." Hermione knew both of them were Death Eaters, which could lead to a few nasty things. "I must go get him!"  
  
"No, Narcissa! I will! Stay here, lock the doors with the most powerful magic you know!" Hermione instructed. Narcissa nodded and wiped away her mascara tears.  
  
"I need to know where they might be," Hermione pondered out loud.  
  
"I have an idea...." Narcissa began. Hermione grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in Narcissa's pale hazel eyes.  
  
"Where? Where?"  
  
"The Quidditch World Cup...it's being held in Ireland this year." Hermione checked to see if her wand was on her, and luckily it was. Hermione ran to the door and pointed her wand at it.  
  
"Serrure!" she incanted.  
  
"Miss Granger, please be careful!" Narcissa and Hermione both hugged and Hermione left with a pop. 


	8. Malicious Malfoy

Hermione took a very quick stop to The Ministry of Magic to get her apparation licence to work out of the country, booked tickets for The World Cup and left for Ireland. She arrived at the camp grounds and she began frantically searching for any sign of Draco. Entering the woods was the most frightening. No one around but the spiders scuttling on the loose earth.  
  
"Lumos," she muttered and the tip of her wand lit up. "Where could he be?" she asked herself and suddenly tripped on a tree root. But the thing was it wasn't a tree root! It was a foot! The foot belonged to-  
  
"RON! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you left and I decided to tag along," Ron said while helping her back up. "Your boss said you came to The Quidditch World Cup, and I know you only like Quidditch when one of your friends is playing." That was true. Hermione only watched back in school because Ron was a Chaser and Harry was The Seeker.  
  
"You shouldn't be here! I'm under cover report!" She lied through her teeth. Ron just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"You're such a terrible liar, Hermione."  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'll spill the beans! I'm looking for Draco." Ron gave her a confused look. "Malfoy! I'm looking for Malfoy!" Ron wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Ferret Boy? Why would you be looking for him?"  
  
"He's in grave danger!" Hermione said in a belligerent tone.  
  
"Good!" Ron said in a cold hearted manner. "It's about time someone offed him!"  
  
"How can you say something like that?" Hermione asked. "He's changed! He's not the spoiled brat he used to be, Ron! Please, come search for him with me!" Ron just sighed but when he met her teary eyes, he couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine, I'll look for him. But I'm not doing this for him, Hermione. I'm doing it because you're my friend and I love you!" Hermione grinned and hugged him.  
  
******  
  
Draco woke to the sound of coughing and drunken laughter. He looked around and saw men wearing faceless masks. He was also being carried.  
  
"Where am I?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Ireland."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"We plan on going to Hogwarts soon. No more questions." Draco rolled over and realised he was being carried on what felt like a medic table. But it was wood and very uncomfortable.  
  
"Keep that Gryffin in line!" a man shouted. Draco's eyes widened and he looked behind him. True as it was, a Golden Eagle Gryffin, the size of a dragon was tethered and being pulled by one of the Death Eaters. It screamed and clawed the air.  
  
"Poor creature," Draco said quietly to himself. A putrid smell suddenly met his nose and a wraith like figure stood over him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, so pleased to meet you at last," said a cold, high pitched voice. Draco knew who this was right away. This was The Dark Lord! You-Know- Who! Voldemort!  
  
"Get up, boy!" Lucius' voice came from an icy mask and pulled him off the stretcher and got tied to a tree. A pale woman was right beside him. He didn't recognize her at first, but then realised it was-  
  
"Alisha Lexington! What are you doing here?" Draco whispered quietly. Her head bumped her chest and she looked at him with beet red eyes.  
  
"They took my Gryffin. I've had him since I was at school at Hogwarts." Alisha's eyes began to roll. She looked terribly sick and beaten. Lucius walked over and began kissing Alisha. "Hello, Judas," she spoke in her iciest voice. "Why do you kill your own?" Lucius rolled up the sleeve on her robe and dug his fingernails into her Dark Mark tattoo.  
  
"You sometimes have to do some things to get to the top," he told her.  
  
"You said you loved me!" Alisha cried.  
  
"That's right. I SAID! Words mean nothing, dear. Remember that." Draco had to close his eyes since neon green light nearly blinded him. He looked back over to see Alisha with her eyes wide open, pale as a ghost.  
  
"Lucius, fetch the Gryffin."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The Gryffin began to get very violent when it saw his master was dead. Draco could have sworn he saw some tears drip into the Gryffin's gleaming feathers. Lucius kicked the majestic creature in the ribs and it collapsed to the ground. It let out a pitiful whimper and Draco's father kicked it again.  
  
"Careful, Malfoy. I need that Gryffin," the Dark Lord told Lucius and grabbed his shoulder with his weak hand. Draco suddenly began to remember the french his father told him.  
  
"I like you. It's to bad I have to kill my own son.....," Draco translated out loud. The Dark Lord looked his way.  
  
"Yes, Draco. You will die, but do it properly. Not like your father," he said quaintly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Lucius smiled and wrapped his hands around Draco's neck.  
  
"You didn't think I was really your father, did you?" he smiled and kissed Draco. Draco pulled back and spat at Lucius.  
  
"Who is my father, you snake?" he demanded. Lucius wiped away the saliva off his discontented face.  
  
"Malicious Wilkins was your true father." Draco suddenly remember his mother introducing herself to Hermione. 'My name is Narcissa Wilkins.' He always thought Wilkins was her maiden name. Lucius smiled and continued.  
  
"He used to work for The Ministry of Magic. He was one of the people that helped the Potters go into hiding. One of the reasons why we killed him. You were to young to remember, but I dated your mother for a few weeks after his death and told her who helped kill her friends Lily and James. I threatened to kill the last part of her husband, her dear son Draco if she didn't keep her lips sealed."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?" Draco whimpered. Lucius lightly touched Draco's forehead and clenched his teeth. Draco suddenly had images flash into his mind. They slowed down to what almost seemed like an old muggle film.  
  
"Narcissa, take Draco and Alanna back home! I need to help James get to Godric's Hollow," said a deep, warm voice. Draco saw who it came from. It was a tall, blonde man with steel eyes. Blue just like Draco's.  
  
"Malicious! I won't leave you!" Draco recognized who that was. It was his mother twenty years younger, holding a bundle in her arms and with a little girl clutching her hand. Malicious looked into Narcissa's eyes and kissed her and his children.  
  
"Go! It's not safe here!" Narcissa finally left and what looked like an older Harry Potter with no scar came into the picture with a pretty looking lady.  
  
"Malicious, you have no idea how much we appreciate this!" said the older Harry.  
  
"No problem, James! If you need anything....," he was cut short when a figure of whipping cloaks whooshed around them.  
  
"Think you can hide forever, Potter?" a man with short black hair and bright green eyes asked.  
  
"No, Tom. But I can fight!" James Potter replied. "Lily, take Harry and go to the Wilkins's manor!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Lily! GO!" It faded out with the sound of terrified screams and into what looked like the Malfoy's old sitting room with Narcissa clutching the little girl and baby Draco. Pounding knocks came from the door in the hallway and Alanna began to cry.  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. We're going to be fine," Narcissa cried along with her while stroking Alanna's hair. Three Death Eaters strode into the room and Narcissa stood up and glared into the eyeholes of one of the masks.  
  
"Surrender to The Dark Lord, woman!" said...LUCIUS MALFOY!  
  
"I will never surrender to Lord Voldemort!" she hollered at him. Lucius had something behind his back and he pulled it out in front of him. It was a bloody and severed head. Narcissa clapped her hands to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting.  
  
"Daddy!" screamed Alanna. Lucius looked down at her and pulled her close to him by her hair. Alanna screamed and began kicking at Lucius.  
  
"NO!" Narcissa yelled.  
  
"Bow down to the dark lord!" Lucius growled.  
  
"NEVER!" Lucius pulled out a steely sword and the girl's eyes widened and blood trickled down her bottom lip.  
  
"Get off my sword!" Lucius shouted and Alanna was shoved off of the silver blade in which he used to stab her in the spine. Narcissa dropped to her knees and began crying. One of the other Death Eater's pulled her back up. She tried to run away, out the door, but tripped. She looked down to see the stony faces of Lily and James Potter. She shrieked and Lucius grabbed her and held up Draco by one leg who was screaming.  
  
"Join or the infant dies!" Narcissa took Draco from Lucius.  
  
"I'll join. But I will never bow down to The Dark Lord or you!"  
  
Lucius' fingers left Draco's skin and Draco tried to keep his lunch down.  
  
"Now you know." Lucius Malfoy's tone had never changed since that night he murdered his true father. 


	9. The Grindlewald Potion

"Eeew! I think I just stepped in something!"  
  
"Quiet, Ron! I hear something!" Hermione and Ron both ducked behind some bushes just near where The Death Eaters were.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep that Gryffin quiet!" The Dark Lord shouted at Lucius. "I need to think!" Malfoy kicked the Gryffin again. "Finally." Voldemort was holding a very old, tattered book called 'The Necnomricon'. A book filled with Dark Magic and spells. He set it down in front of a cauldron and held up his arms.  
  
"SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, MOST POWERFUL OF THE FOUNDERS, I INVOKE THY POWER!" Smokey snakes erupted from the cauldron and began to dance around the Death Eaters. Each Death Eater held a black candle with a neon green flame. Hermione's eyes began scanning the grounds for a sign of Draco.  
  
"There he is!" she whispered to Ron and pointed to Draco who was still tied up.  
  
"HEAR MY CRY, HEAR MY CALL! I INVOKE THE FROM THE DUSTY GRAVE IN WHICH YOU LIE!" Draco noticed some earth in front of the cauldron beginning to move. He remembered reading somewhere that Salazar Slytherin was murdered and buried deep into the middle of his homeland. This must have been the place he was buried.  
  
Ron gasped as he saw The Dark Lord chant. Hermione kept her hands on her mouth to keep herself from screaming.  
  
"STRETCH YOUR FINGERS TOWARDS THE ENDLESS SKY AND WAKE FROM YOUR ETERNAL SLEEP!" Everyone except the Dark Lord jumped as a rusty blade emerged from the damp soil. Next a hand, an arm, a head and the rest of the body. Dressed in armour and steel, Salazar Slytherin stood before them. The Founder opened his eyes to reveal a shocking white stare. The faint grey which where his pupils swivelled around and lay on Draco. He held out his sword and cut the cords which bound him to the tree.  
  
"You are pure of heart," Spoke Slytherin. His voice echoed in a frightening way. Salazar held out his rusty sword to Draco. "The true Slytherin is never afraid to stand up for what is right." This was much different from what Draco was taught at school. "The cunning and ambitious will some day fight side by side along with the brave and generous." Draco took the sword and examined the hilt which said 'Salazar Slytherin'. Draco looked back at The Founder who was beginning to crumble.  
  
"Draco Wilkins, remember that the judges of Slytherin are not always right, but the ones that stand up for the beauties of truth and ambition." And with those wise words, Salazar Slytherin turned to dust.  
  
"WHAT?" Voldemort yelled. He began flipping through the pages of his book.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Hermione whispered, trying to get his attention. Draco looked to where Ron and Hermione where. His smiled for the first time that night. He might actually make it through this event. Lucius looked to where Draco was staring and reached inside his robes.  
  
"Ready, Ron?" Hermione asked and drew her wand. Ron swallowed hard and nodded. They both jumped out of the bushes and stood by Draco's side.  
  
"What is this?" The Dark Lord said while looking at the two Gryffindors. A flash of silver sliced Draco's arm to have him fall to Hermione's feet.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione and Ron knelt down next to him. Lucius Malfoy stood tall in front of them, brandishing the sword in his grasp.  
  
"My lord! Finish the spell! I can hold them!" You-Know-Who nodded and continued. He motioned for Goyle to bring over the Gryffin. He drew a dagger and dug it deep into the Gryffin's chest. The three on the ground looked away. When Draco opened his eyes, he saw the Gryffin dead on the ground, in a puddle of blood. He saw Voldemort put something into a box, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Lucius! Bring them over here!" Malfoy did as he was told. Flashing the blade threateningly, Draco, Ron and Hermione stood over the large cauldron. But there was something The Dark Lord didn't know. Draco still had Salazar's sword. Hermione looked at the heading in the open book. 'Grindlewald's Power' it read. Professor Snape told them about it in sixth year. It was one of the most powerful potions ever invented. It could give the drinker the power of ten dragons, ten gryffins and ten wizards. This potion could restore You-Know-Who back into the powerful Tom Riddle he used to be.  
  
"Heart of a Gryffin," The Dark Lord spoke while pulling out a still beating heart from the box. Hermione gasped. "Horn of a Dragon," he pulled out a large horn that probably used to belong to a Common Welsh Green. The last ingredient was what he needed the trio for. "Blood of the innocent," he spoke and pulled out his dagger with the curved blade. But before it cut into Ron's skin, Draco pulled Salazar's sword up, causing You-Know-Who's hand to be cut off and to fall into the potion! The potion began to boil and flash violent white light.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER RETURN TO POWER!" Draco shouted over the commotion and held the sword that was now gleaming a neon blue above his head, aimed at Voldemort's chest. The Dark Lord closed his eyes.  
  
"Going to kill me, are you? At least it's much better than how your father died. He bent down on his knees and pleaded me to spare his life. He cried like a little girl." Draco shook with anger.  
  
"You didn't kill my father! Lucius Malfoy did!" he said, voice shaking with malice. Draco suddenly had an image flash in his head. It was his father and Lucius Malfoy pointing his sword at Malicious' throat.  
  
"I have killed your wife, Malicious. She cried for me to spare her. She moaned like a whore when I drove my sword into her."  
  
"You are a liar, Malfoy. Narcissa would stand tall and try her best to protect her family. She's probably taking the train out of the country now," Malicious' voice was warm yet strict.  
  
"You're right, Wilkins. I haven't visited her just yet. Now, if you don't join The Dark Lord's followers, I will make sure you don't see the sun rise again," Lucius kept his sword at ready, yet the rest of his body shook.  
  
"No matter how loud the wolf howls, the moon will never bow," Malicious closed his steel eyes, opened his arms for Lucius to have a clear way at his chest. "I love you Alanna, Narcissa and Draco," he whispered as a salty tear trickled down his cheek and Malfoy ran him through.  
  
Draco snapped back to reality.  
  
"I am ashamed you ever called yourself Slytherin!" Draco shouted at The Dark Lord as he began to sob. Hermione went to his side and stood by his side again and held her wand at ready. Ron also went beside Draco and exchanged a smile with him. He also held his wand, ready to do what all wizards have wanted to. To Defeat The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, Slytherin's Heir but most of all, Lord Voldemort. It was time to end this. They stood powerful and tall, ready for anything. Except one thing. Draco fell to his knees, choking on something. Hermione kneeled beside his.  
  
"Draco! What's wrong?" she asked and tried to help him up, but felt something wet on her palm. She looked at it to be stained with blood.  
  
"Hermione! Look!" Ron pointed at Draco's back, which had a sword wound. Hermione looked back to see Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed and began to weep. 


	10. Just The Beginning For Them Both

Draco's eyes squinted as white light spilled into them. They finally adjusted and he found himself in a completely white room. He looked down to even see himself in white pajamas and slippers.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where I am," Draco pondered out loud. The melodious sound of a flute met his ears and he followed the sound to see a man. The man was in his early thirties, had blonde hair, fair looks and steely blue eyes. Blue just like Draco's.  
  
"Hello, Draco!" Malicious welcomed and opened his arms. Even though Draco never knew his father, he couldn't deny the warm embrace he so badly needed. He even found himself crying into his father's shoulder.  
  
"Dad?" Draco asked and looked at Malicious.  
  
"Yes, my dear son." Draco noticed his father was also crying. Another beautiful sound came his way. A child's laugh. A young girl, wearing a white sundress came skipping towards them. Her apple cheeked face broke into a smile when she saw Draco.  
  
"Big brother!" she jumped into Draco's arms and gave him a tight squeeze. Draco couldn't stifle the happy sobs that made their way. "Don't cry, big Brother," Alanna said while wiping away his tears. "We're together now."  
  
"I don't think so," Malicious said while smiling and crossing his arms. Draco looked at him in a confused way. "Draco needs to go back. He needs to do much more." Alanna looked down at her feet.  
  
"Does he really have to go? I haven't seen him for twenty years!"  
  
"Yes, honey bear. He does." Malicious looked back up at Draco. "I've been watching you, my dearest son. You still have much to finish down on Earth before we can see each other again. I've seen you have a pretty lady friend." Draco chuckled. Malicious gave him another hug.  
  
"Draco, never forget I love you. I've always have, even in death. Never forget that." Draco was so upset that he had to go so soon.  
  
"I love you, Dad," Draco said and hugged his father and sister.  
  
"It's time to go back, Draco. Go back to Hermione and your mother. We'll wait. No matter how long it takes," Malicious' voice echoed and Draco felt himself falling. Falling back down to Earth.  
  
"Draaaaaaaacooooo. Draaaaacoooo," called a voice. Malicious nodded.  
  
"Follow it back home," he instructed his son. Draco did and found himself in complete darkness. Oh. His eyes were still closed. He opened them to see his mother, Hermione and Ron standing over him. They all began smiling and crying when they saw him wake.  
  
"Draco, you're okay!" Hermione cried and hugged him. Draco looked around. He was in a muggle hospital. Everyone was finally happy.  
  
"WAIT!" Draco shouted. "Where's The Dark Lord? Father- err, I mean Lucius?" Narcissa patted his hand like she always did.  
  
"Well, what we saw was the moon and the silhouette of a wolf on it and somehow the Death Eater's fled. Lucius pointed up to the sky and said 'It's a sign!' and they all ran off," Hermione explained. "I don't really get it."  
  
"I do," Draco said and smiled. He began telling them about what happened when he was captured and about the images he got.  
  
"I wonder what will happen now," Narcissa wondered. "Are we all going to have to go into hiding?"  
  
"I don't think so," said an old, yet welcoming tone. They looked at the doorway to see Albus Dumbledore! Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! "I have heard both of you have been to university and there are two new job openings," he said with a blue twinkle in his eye.  
  
"How did you find out?" Narcissa asked. Albus chuckled.  
  
"I know these sort of things," he chuckled and winked. Hermione and Draco both exchanged glanced. Perhaps they should go teach at Hogwarts. This could be a whole new adventure for both of them.  
  
So they enrolled. Hermione became the new Muggle Studies Professor and Draco was the new Charms Professor. They were ready. Ready for anything. Draco kept Salazar's sword and Hermione kept Draco's love. Ron went back to work at The Joke Shop, but Narcissa went into hiding. Be ready for the sequel soon. More swordplay, more Death Eaters and more romance is soon to come!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
